He didn't know
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Yuuri is thinking about Conrad. A little angsty at first, but I always like a happy ending! Yuuri's POV Note: A hint of GwendalxGunter as well


_This just takes place on a random day in a random corridor. Hope everyone enjoys it._

* * *

He didn't know.

He didn't know that every time he looked at me with those soft brown eyes of his my heart would skip a beat. That when his lips curved into that trademark smile, my mind raced.

He didn't know that I watched him, secretly, out of the corner of my eye. That I watched every expression on his handsome face; every movement he made with that strong, lithe body.

The person in my thoughts came into my sight when I was walking along the corridor. He had a somewhat troubled expression and my entire being softened with concern. I felt a longing ache to run up and hug him, but I willed myself to put away those feelings.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He was startled (he rarely was), but he recovered quickly. "Nothing, Heika." I loved it when he did that, because when I corrected him he would repeat my name in a special way.

"It's nothing, _Yuuri_." Aah, there it was. My heartbeat quickened.

"Conrad?" I let a little of my emotions go and my voice trembled. His sharp ears didn't miss it, and his eyebrows rose slightly.

"It's just the new batch of soldiers; they're not well-trained and I'm afraid they'll weaken the castle's defence in time of need." Conrad replied.

I could not really concentrate on his words because he moved closer. "I'm sure they will be fine after more training, especially since it's _you_, Conrad."

Conrad gave that smile and my heart did skip a beat, as usual. He didn't know that his smile could cause my mind not to function properly…I sighed. He looked at me questioningly. I shrugged, muttering a goodbye and shuffling off. It was depressing…

"Yuuri." I had to stop when he said my name in that voice.

I turned to him resentfully. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. I nodded without thinking. I hastily shook my head. Then I nodded my head again, defeated. He gave a bemused, perplexed smile.

I couldn't focus on his face or meet his eyes so I looked at his uniform. That tan-coloured, smart-looking uniform that fitted him so well. Though I can't say I don't like seeing him just in that white shirt he wore underneath.

I blushed. What was I _thinking_? Here Conrad was, right in front of me, and I was acting really suspicious.

"I'm sorry, Conrad…I need to go and clear my head." I couldn't bear the silence anymore. I shifted backwards but was unable to turn away.

Conrad stepped forward and gathered me in his arms. The familiar warm feeling I always felt when he helped me off a horse, caught me when I fell from a cliff and so on enveloped me. I melted. My legs felt as soft as candy floss… I hoped he wouldn't let go or I'd crumble to the ground.

He gently pushed us apart again, still supporting me with his hands. I looked up to his smile. Was I imagining things or was his smile a bit sly?

He bent forward and whispered into my ear. "I _do_ know why you're acting this way, _Yuuri_, but you just have to affirm my suspicions." His smile became a little shy.

I was frozen. Hopelessly and utterly frozen. What was I to say?

"Umm…I like you in the way Gwendel likes soft toys." I blurted out. _What???_ Conrad stared at me, his mouth a bit open in surprise.

"NO, I mean, I like you in the way Gwendel likes Gunter." I was babbling nonsense! Well, sort of. I did think Gwendel viewed Gunter as more than a lavender-haired annoyance. Did Conrad understand?

"Yuuri." Conrad was at a loss for words and he just chuckled. After a while he stopped and looked at me semi-seriously, a hint of laugh still in his eyes.

"I like you too, Yuuri." He smiled. I knew he was being serious. I gaped. Conrad hugged me again, being a pillar of support in my jelly-legged surprise.

A faraway soldier shouted for the Captain, which was Conrad, and my brown-haired knight had to leave. "Take care, Heika." He gave what could only be called a grin, but since he rarely grins I was unable to speak and correct him. I watched as his figure vanished around a corner.

Okay, so he did know.

I smiled to myself. Tonight I'll have to affirm that with a kiss.

* * *

_This is my fourth ConYuu fanfic after quite a while. Comments/ constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you!_


End file.
